Stay Alive
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: It was just a game that was until people started to die. Now Sora's fighting to find out if it is the work of a possiable murderer or if the game truly is killing off his friends. Death. Lemon in the future. Gore
1. Wanna Play

I OWN NOTHING I SAY NOTHING! Well anywho I have fallen in love with a movie! I've seen Stay Alive about four times now and I will probably watch it again later today! So I watched it and now I have a plot so there. I might take a few things from the movie but bare with me. MUST WRITE! Well now this is just getting off so on with it.

OC: Is ME! I made myself up! I will be the paranoid crazy chick that thinks the Russians are out to get her. Bwhahahaha

P.S I really did make up the version of Hickory Dickory Dock in here.

Plot: Video games are just pretend right? They don't just come out and start to kill you. It's all fake nothing to be afraid of, but what if? Death fic! Lots and lots of gore!

Chapter 1: Wanna Play?

"Ooo game over." Kairi jumped off the DDR game with a pout. Sora laughed at his best friend as she kicked the game.

"It cheated! I swear it did." Wakka laughed at her as well. Kairi growled and punched the two boys in the head. "You two need to get a life! Stop laughing! I said stop laughing dammit!" Sora hit Wakka and covered his mouth.

"Yes your highness. We would never go against your wishes for you are our God and we are but your hummble slaves." The two looked at each other before falling over laughing. Kairi kicked Sora's side and stompped off. "Kairi, it was just a joke. Geez she doesn't have to take things so literally. I mean it's just a game. What's there to worry about?"

"You guys are so immature." Wakka looked up at the girl standing above him.

"We were joking Selphie. Just messing around." Selphie glared at him and walked towards Kairi.

"Their dumbasses don't worry about them." Kairi nodded and hugged Selphie. "You know I love you right?" Kairi nodded.

"Eww you two get a room!" Kairi glared at the brown haired boy and gave him the one finger salute. "No thanks Kairi. I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that plus I'm gay!" Sora laughed out as the girl ran over and jumped on him.

"Gahh I hate you so much, Sora!" Sora laughed.

"Love you too babe." Kairi popped him in the head.

"Baka." Sora looked at Wakka.

"Now now be nice. Wakka has feelings too you know." Wakka glared at Sora.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sora shrugged.

"Okay fat ass your crushing my legs here. Move!" Kairi stood and sat full force on Sora. "Oh Gods help I have a hippo trying to kill me here."

"Pig!"

"Cow!"

"You bastard!"

"You bitch!"

"Stop it, Sora!"

"Stop it, Kairi!"

"Quit!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Ha got ya." Kairi screamed and started to pound into Sora's chest with her fist. "Quit help I think she has rabbies!"

"But Sora she's not foaming at the mouth!" Wakka pointed out from his safe position about three yards away from the two.

"Good point then that means she has some anger management issues!" Kairi smirked.

"Do not I manage my anger just fine!" She got up and kicked Sora in the side before walking back to her girl friend. Sora smirked.

"And the Great Sora has once again lived through another adventure with the dreaded Bitch-a-sorus! Safe till the next time she tries to rip his nuts off again." The girl sighed.

"At least I can still get laid." Sora groaned.

"You know that hurt." He pointed to his dick. "Right here."

"I thought you were a uke, Sora." Sora stopped.

"Well then it hurt here." He pointed to his ass. Kairi smiled.

"Ahh poor Sora. The asshole having no luck finding a good fuck?" Sora rolled his eyes.

"No. Makes me sad."

"Yeah. Especially since even Wakka's getting laid at least twice a week." Sora stopped.

"Say what?" Wakka blushed and turned away. "Tell me it's not true. Tell it's not true."

"I'm sorry Sora, but it is. It's true all true." He covered his heart and face with his hands as he pretened to cry.

Sora crawled to him and stood before him clutching his shirt in his hands. "Your breaking my heart. I thought you love'd me."

"You know it's not true. I could never love you." Sora gasped and pushed away from him. "Sora!"

"No. Stay away from me. I'll go now and travel to find love to heal this heart that you have broken." He faked a sob.

"Okay guys enough with the dramatics. Your making my customers teary eyed." Sora pouted up at the man.

"Oh but Tidus we were just getting to the good part." Tidus rolled his eyes.

"You two are as bad as Sepiroth and Cloud when Leons around." Sora pouted.

"Not true! I'm not trying to get into his pants!" Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Good because I'd be force to beat you." Sora stopped and looked at Wakka then back at Tidus. Once, twice,three times.

"You two are together!" Wakka fell out laughing and Tidus glared.

"You know Sora they didn't hear all the way in Canada maybe you should scream a little bit louder." Sora smirked.

"Okay." He took in a deep breath and Tidus covered his mouth again.

"I didn't mean it."

"But you said."

"I know what I said but I didn't mean it so shut it!" Sora nodded and gave Tidus a salute. "Now get this guys Cloud scored a new game from the company and he wants us to come over and test it with him. You know give it a crash course run."

"You mean like you did Wakka?" Tidus slapped Sora in the back of his head. "What I meant to say was who's all playing?"

Tidus glared at him while Sora smiled up at him. " Gahh. I hate you. Anyway. It'll be Leon, Cloud, Sephiroth."

"Sounds like a party already!" Tidus glared and Sora clamped his hand over his mouth. "Shutting up."

"About time you could have done that years ago. Anyway. Me, you, Wakka, Kairi, Selphie, Areith, Yuffie, Kit, Donald, Goofy, Mickey and Minney, and Sephiroth's younger brother's coming too."

"Sephiroth has a brother? How come we've never met him?" Tidus sighed.

"Remember. Sephiroth's parents had a divorce and him and his brother got seperated. Well turns out the kid's mom and stepdad just got killed. The kid's our age but he was still living with his parents. Sephiroth says they were over protective. Well one night the kid's mother went crazy and took out a shot gun on him. Well the husband protected the kid and got shot instead. Well the chick got super mad at herself and pulled the trigger and boom. Bye bye mommy dearest. The kid's suppose to be loaded with money now so some people think that he killed them off." Sora shivered.

"That's so scary almost as scary as the thought of you and Wakka going at it like fucking bunnies." Tidus kicked Sora in the side.

"Shut up Sora! Besides Sephiroth has decided that you have to keep an eye on him when we play. Probably think the kid's paranoid or something. Course you never know Sora. Maybe the kid did off his parents. Hell if I was trapped in my room for thirteen years with video games as my only friend I'd be pissed too." Sora shrugged.

"What's the worst that could happen? I mean really we're only going to be playing a game. So I'm in."

"Us too!": Kairi and Selphie walked back over to the group. "I'll show Sora. I'll live longer in the game than you!"

"This is coming from the cow who couldn't even last a round in DDR. Well I guess as long as we don't have to jump around we'll all be safe." Kairi glared and Selphie patted her shoulder.

"He's not worth it. Just remember that." Kairi nodded and kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you."

"Love you too." Boom.

"Sora are you still alive?" Kairi poked Sora's unconcious body. Sora shook his head.

"Your such a baby." Sora sat up.

"Am not!"

"I thought you were passed out."

"...I ...I...damn."

"I win." Sora pouted.

"Fine." Kairi laughed.

"Your such a baby!"

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am too!"

"Are not!

"I am to!"

"You are not I repeat not!"

"I win!"

"Fuck!" Selphie laughed.

"Come on Kairi. We still have a little bit of day light to waste." Kairi blushed and nodded.

"See you guys tonight." Sora stuck his tounge out.

"That's so gross you guys!" Selphie laughed at him.

"Just because you can't stand the sight of a naked female doesn't mean I can't." Sora shuddered.

"My brain! It burns with the images!" He started banging his head against the arcade game beside him. "It burns it burns!" Kairi rolled her eyes as her and Selphie walked out. Sora stopped. "Are they gone?" Wakka nodded. "Whoo hoo! So Tidus what's the game named? What's it about? Give me details!" Tidus shrugged.

"All I know is the game is called Stay Alive." Sora tilted his head.

"Stay Alive. That sounds pretty cheap, but I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover, or a game by it's name in this case. So who's house?"

"Sephiroth's." Sora shivered again.

"His house is so creepy!" Tidus nodded.

"Good thing most of us have sleeping buddies for tonight because it's an all nighter. I do believe that you are rooming with the potential murderer." Sora grabbed his heart.

"I'll be sure to pack a bullet proof vest and my good luck undies."

"You have luck undies?" Sora nodded.

"I have them on everywhere."

"Wouldn't they get nasty?"

"Not if I take a bath often."

"Wait Sora you don't wear..."

"Gross!" The two exclaimed. Sora frell over laughing.

"Took long enough. Well see you guys tonight I'm going to get a silver bullet and a stake...just in case."

"Don't forget the garlic and holy water!"

"Thanks Wakka. I'll also get a lucky rabbit's foot while I'm at it and a four leaf clover!"

"Just go!" Sora bowed out of the arcade laughing the whole time.

"This is going to be a long night." Wakka nodded. "Well I have to get back to work. See you tonight." He gave Wakka a kiss and the two parted ways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Night At Sephiroth's--------------------------woot woot------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora looked up at the gaint house. "Well this is going to be one hell of a night." He knocked on the door and listened to it echo throughout the mansion. "I'm going to so get lost."

"I'll need arrows!" Sora jumped.

"Holy shit you scared me." The brown haired girl looked up at him. "Kit, you scared me."

"Whoops. Well you see I had to be sneeky so that the Russians wouldn't catch me." Sora rolled his eyes.

"You know I'd keep that to myself." Kit looked at him.

"Good idea. Their listening to me I shouldn't blow it that I know they're listening." She winked and waited beside him for someone to answer.

"So what'll you need arrows for?" Kit smiled.

"Because I'll get lost in here. They need to have color coded arrows on the floor. Green for the bathroom. Blue for the kitchen. Red for a bedroom. You know stuff like that." Sora nodded.

"That's not such a bad idea." Kit laughed.

"Well you see I have it figured out. There's approximately thirty three rooms so if each one is a different shade or tinted of a color then we would know if that room is forbbiden or if it's safe." Sora held up his hand.

"That's fasinating and all but I really don't care." Kit frowned.

"Okay some other time then."

"How about never, Kit" Sephiroth stared at her from the doorway.

"Be nice!"

"Why should I?"

"Because me and Leon could just have sex without you." Sephiroth wimpered.

"I'll be good. I'll be good!" Cloud smirked.

"Woot woot let's play a game!" Sephiroth smiled down at the obviously hyper girl.

"How much sugar did you have?" He asked as the four walked towards the living room.

"Not that much. Ooo but guess what I learned!" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Kit hopped up and down.

"If you mix sprite and sugar together it makes a fizzing thing! and it spilled over the cup!"

"How much sugar did you add?"

"One..."

"Teaspoon?" Sephiroth asked hopefully.

"Cup!" And thus Sephiroth's hopes were shattered. Sora started to laugh.

"This is going to be so funny." Sephiroth smirked.

"Watch what you say Sora I'll lock you in a room with her and Riku." Sora's eyes widened.

"Anything but that. Have some mercy on me." He glanced at Kit who was now hopping on her tippy toes singing,"Hickory dickory Dock the mouse went up the clock. the clock struck one I shot my gun Hickory Dickory dock.Hickory dickory Dock the mouse is in a box the clock struck two I kick it with my shoe Hickory Dickory dock. Hickory dickory Dock the mouse is in the grave the clock struck three I went to my knees Hickory Dickory dock.Hickory dickory Dock I miss the mouse in the box The clock struck four I'm getting bored Hickory Dickory dock.Hickory dickory Dock I really miss the mouse in the box. The clock struck five the cops said it was suicide Hickory Dickory dock."

Sephiroth looked at her his head tilted to the side slightly a confused look on his face. "Okay now that scared me." Sora nodded. "Let's go join the others. You two were the last ones to get here. You did bring your controllers right?" Sora nodded and held up his bright red game controller. Kit nodded as well and held up her black controller with little red stars on the side. "Good now go find a seat. We'll be getting started soon." Sora sat down on the couch beside a silver haired boy that he had never met before. He assumed that this was Sephiroth's younger brother and Sora only had one word for him. HOT! Kit sat down on a recliner in the corner off by herself. She pulled on a visor upside down and sideways. She pulled on a pair of gloves and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready." Sephiroth came back into the room and held up the game.

"Everyone ready?" They nodded. "Good." He opened the machiene and placed the disk in. The screens around the room flashed on. A diary appeared on the screen and opened up. Elizabeth's Prayer appeared on the screen.

"Creepy." Kit said from her secluded area.

"The game won't let me skip ahead." Kairi yelled as she tapped the controller again and again.

"Maybe we have to read the words?" Riku spoke up. Sora nearly melted at the sound of his voice but kept himself together.

"Voice activated. I doubt that. That's to hightech." Sora said.

"This is creepy. Like a sayonce or something." Sephiroth rolled his eyes at Kit.

"You have an over active imagination." Kit shook her head.

"Do not." Cloud laughed.

"Then you say it." Kit blushed.

"No way!" Leon looked at her.

"What scared of a little game?"

"Fine. Come to me clouds." As she spoke the words vanished. "Creepy." Sora looked at her.

"How'd that happen?" Kit shook her head.

"Don't know. " Riku looked at the screen.

"I think we have to read the whole thing. It's probably voice activated." Kit shook her head.

"That's not right that's next generation technology." Riku smirked.

"But you just saw for yourself that it worked." Kit bit her lip.

"Fine." Riku grinned.

"Now we all have to say it." Leon rolled his eyes and looked at Cloud. He took a finger and made a circle around his ear and pointed at Riku. Cloud nodded.

Everyone took a breath and began to speak. "Come to me clouds may you rise as an evil storm born to rip them open. Let the cover of the night bear witness and destroy those who resisit so they shall harm me now. Let the blood of many cleanse me serve me beauty I pray you." The words vanished and the book closed. A man began to speak but no one listened to his warning but Kit and Riku. They looked at each other then back at the game.

Sephiroth laughed at the warning. "It's just a game. What's the worst that could happen?"

Kit: Tell me what you guys think please please please. Every thing my character has done so far I actually do. Hehehe I really did test that sugar and sprite thing. Well reveiw me or no next chapter.


	2. Into The Game

I OWN NOTHING I SAY NOTHING! Well anywho I have fallen in love with a movie! I've seen Stay Alive about four times now and I will probably watch it again later today! So I watched it and now I have a plot so there. I might take a few things from the movie but bare with me. MUST WRITE! Well now this is just getting off so on with it.

OC: Is ME! I made myself up! I will be the paranoid crazy chick that thinks the Russians are out to get her. Bwhahahaha

_**Aya: You can read all of this chapter!**_

Plot: Video games are just pretend right? They don't just come out and start to kill you. It's all fake nothing to be afraid of, but what if? Death fic! Lots and lots of gore!

Chapter 2: Into The Game

"Go left, Kit!" Sora screamed as a little girl jumped from ontop of the tombstone.

"Which way is left?" Kit asked dropping the controller and making two Ls. "They both look right to me." She picked up her controller again.

"Go towards the wall that's left!" Kit turned in the game and shot the little girl.

"They're everywhere!" Mickey cried out.

"Mickey, to your right!" Minnie cried out as she shot at the girl that had just came up from behind her.

"Somebody drop a rose!" Kit cried out.

"I'm out!" Donald cried.

"Donald, look out behind you!" Goofy screamed at his friend. The game Donald turned around and shot the little girl and the one that nearly got Goofy.

"Take that bitch! Goofy, you need to watch out she almost got you."

"Guys run into the house! No Donald not that way, to the house!" Kairi called out.

"I'm going to explore the tower you guys go to the house." Donald ran towards the tower followed by Goofy. "Goofy go to the house!"

"But Donald, I want to go with you. You should never go alone in a game." Donald mummbled under his breath and allowed him to follow.

"Watch out for the little girls guys!" Leon looked at the two. "Wouldn't want to die by evil little girls." He started to laugh. Cloud shot the little girl that went to attack him from behind.

"You should pay more attention to the game you play, Leon. You could've died." Leon smirked at Cloud.

"Don't worry if I die I'll just rejoin the game simple as that." Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the cocky brunette.

"Just keep your eyes on your ass, Leon." Leon pouted.

"But that's what I have you and Cloud for." Sephiroth glared and shot the little girl that was about to kill off Leon.

"Dammit Leon pay attention!" Riku screamed. "We need to get to the house."

Kit ran towards the entrance and threw it open. "Everyone get in!"

The characters ran in," Close the door!" Cloud cried out.

"Lock those bitches outside!" Sora screamed.

Kit locked the door and took a step back. "That was creepy. I'm going to be afraid of little girls now."

"That makes two of us." Riku took a deep breath and turned to face the inside of the house. "I think we should all stick together."

"But if we split up we'll cover more ground." Kairi looked at him. "Me and Selphie have some roses so we'll go one way you guys can go another."

"Wakka, Tidus you guys go with them." The two nodded and followed Kairi and Selphie to a set of rooms. "Watch out for the little girls!" Kairi and selphie rolled their eyes.

"We know we know. Hey Donald, Goofy you guys find anything interesting in that tower yet?" Donald sighed.

"Just an old torture chamber. Whoa what the fuck was that! Goofy! Goofy?" Donald looked at the Goofy's screen and saw GAME OVER written on the screen. His body was spred out on a table blood dripping through the wound in his neck. "Goofy what happened?"

"I don't know she got me."

"Who the little girls?" Cloud asked.

"No some woman. I think it was the Countess lady. I didn't have any time to fight her off." Goofy shivered at the sight of his dead game body.

"Your going to join back in right?" Goofy shrugged.

"Maybe later." Donald chunked his controller at the screen.

"The bitch got me. She just popped up out of nowhere. One second I was on the floor next thing I know wham I'm dangaling from the fucking ceiling. She pulled out these scissors and slashed open my throat!" Donald growled at the game. "Stupid bitch."

"Well how'd you get there?" Sora asked looking at his screen.

"I don't know. I went through some secret tunnel." Donald glared at the screen again.

"Why did you throw down a rose?" Riku and Kit screamed. Everyone looked at them.

"Paranoid minds think alike!" Leon yelled. Cloud and Sephiroth hit him in the head.

"Shut up or your staying out here on the couch!" Cloud threatend.

"We didn't have anymore roses." Goofy mummbled.

"You should always carry roses." Kit glared. "Now your dead. Good job guys." Donald glared.

"Well excuse me bitch. I'm sorry I'm not a fucking flower store." Kit glared.

"Okay maybe we should quit for tonight." Sora spoke up over the yelling.

"Wait look at that. I think that wardrobe is open!" Riku yelled.

"Good eye." The characters took a step toward the opened wardrobe. Kit opened it up and took a step inside.

"There's a room in here!" Riku followed in behind her then Sora. Soon everyone was in there. "This place is kinda creepy guys."

"Shut up, Kit!" Sora looked at the walls. Pictures of eyes and other body parts of little girls littered the wall. A pair of scissors laid on a stack of papers. Kit walked to the papers and lifted them carfully. Underneath was the dairy from the beginning of the game.

"Hey guys. Come check this out." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"If it has anything to do with sugar, Russians, robots or whatever the fuck else that goes on in your mind we're not inte..."

"I found her dairy!" Leon closed his mouth.

"Well that we want to know about." Everyone walked to her.

"Looks at all these names. You think that might be the little girls that keep attacking us?" Kit asked.

"Hey guys look at this." Everyone looked over at Riku who was stareing up at a painting of a woman.

"Countess Elizabeth? Hey Donald is that the chick that attacked you?" Donald looked at Kit's screen.

"Yea that's the bitch. Came out of nowhere like a fucking daisy, or should I say a rose?" Kit glared at him.

"Haha a rose would have saved your life though." Donald raised an eyebrow.

"How so?" Sephiroth answered him.

"Because an undead spirit can't cross the twig of a wild rose." Leon looked at him.

"Have you been readin that goth chick lit again?" Sephiroth glared.

"Yeah and I found an interesting story about the boyfriend that got killed because his boyfriends were getting aggervated with his big mouth." Leon covered his mouth.

"You don't say." Cloud giggled and watched the two.

"Okay guys I think it's time to call it a night. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and Kairi we're quitting. Wakka?" They looked at his screen and saw him hanging from the ceiling.

"She hung me. That bitch came out of nowhere and hung me." Kit rolled her eyes.

"Then why didn't you throw down a rose?" Wakka glared.

"Because that bitch was fast ya. I didn't have any time to pull out the damn rose. So fuck you and shut up!" Kit glared from her seat but kept quiet.

"Okay guys. I think we should all go to bed now. It's late and everyone's starting to get a little bit bitchy. So off with all of you. Minnie and Mickey your room's the third down this hallway. Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and Kairi you guys go up the stairs and to the left hallway. Boys in the first room, girls in the second. Donald and Goofy your room is over there. Areith and Yuffie you guys are beside us. Riku and Sora your room is up the stairs and down the right hallway and bring the little energetic ball of fluff with you. She'll stay with you guys since she's the odd one out."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, Kit!" The room yelled except Riku.

"Goodnight guys. Don't let the Countess bite." Kairi yelled out as her and Selphie walked to their room. Everyone started to walk to their rooms. Kit twisted her hands together and bit her lip.

"You can talk you know." Kit sighed.

"Doesn't matter." Sora rolled his eyes at the two and started to walk away.

"Tell me." Riku walked along side Kit as they followed Sora down the deserted hallway.

"Well that game was just to...to.."

"Real?" Kit nodded.

"And creepy. What about that guys warning?"

"You mean to play the game is to have bascially signed yourself up to die?" Kit nodded.

"You two shouldn't worry about things like that. It's just a game." Sora sighed at the two.

"Video games are just pretend right? They don't just come out and start to kill you. It's all fake nothing to be afraid of, but what if?" Kit started.

"Don't even start Kit. it's just your imagination. Nothing more nothing less. We're here." Sora opened the door and walked to the opposite end of the room. "The bed's big enough for the three of us. Now everyone. Enough about the god damn game, and if your so paranoid don't play it again, but I don't want to hear about it again. Got it?" The two nodded and laid down on the soft bed.

"It's only a game, and games aren't real." With that Sora drifted off into an uneasy sleep filled with murdered little girls and a crazy Countess who desired blood and eternal youth. The one who would do anything for it. Even kill. Sora shivered. ' I am not a paranoid person like those two. Stop thinking Sora. Go to sleep.' A few hours passed and around 12:35 Sora managed to drift off. When a scream rang out through the silent mansion. "Wakka?"

Kit: Ohh cliffy. What happened to Wakka? Uh oh. hehe review to find out. Please Review me.


	3. Death is Never Pretty

I OWN NOTHING I SAY NOTHING! Well anywho I have fallen in love with a movie! I've seen Stay Alive about four times now and I will probably watch it again later today! So I watched it and now I have a plot so there. I might take a few things from the movie but bare with me. MUST WRITE! Well now this is just getting off so on with it.

OC: Is ME! I made myself up! I will be the paranoid crazy chick that thinks the Russians are out to get her. Bwhahahaha

_**MoonGoddessKonoko: In the movie it was stated that an undead spirit could not cross the path of the twig of a wild rose. Now I have researched this and the thing I have found is that in older times one of the ways to keep a vampire from coming back was to place wild roses around the grave and on the sides so that the vampire would cut himself on the thorn and die. The thorn of the rose is also believed to be a Christain symbol of sorts and basically that means that they think it will protect them from evil. Now I'm not sure as to why it was placed in the movie but I know it is meant to protect you if you can not defeat a ghost. Hope this helps. note to self: my head hurts :cries: end note**_

Plot: Video games are just pretend right? They don't just come out and start to kill you. It's all fake nothing to be afraid of, but what if? Death fic! Lots and lots of gore!

Chapter 3: Death is Never Pretty

"Wakka?" Sora opened his eyes and looked over at the two next to him. Riku laid with his face buried in the pillow his silver hair splayed out on the pillow. Kit was curled into herself with a leg hanging over the edge of the bed. Neither moved or made any signs of being awake. Sora took a few steps outside of the room. His heartbeat racing as he took another step towards Wakka and Tidus's room. A strange thumping noise came from inside and Sora smirked. He yanked the door open. Wakka was ontop of Tidus sweat glistening down his back. Tidus glared.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Sora smirked again.

"Whoops!" He knocked on the side of the doorframe. "Happy now?" Tidus glared and Wakka whimpered. "Guess I know who's the bottom of the relastionship."

"Get out Sora!" Sora smirked at Wakka.

"You know you shouldn't call out another man's name when you've got someone else inside of you." Tidus glared.

"Get out!" Sora nodded and took a step back and laughed out. He closed the door and walked away. Relief filled him as he came closer to his own room.

"Just because I'm rooming with the crazy and paranoid doesn't mean I should become one." He laughed and opened his door. Riku and Kit were still out like lights. Sora grinned at the two. "So cute it makes me sick." Kit rolled over and threw a pillow at Sora.

"Not crazy." She whimpered in her sleep.

"And so now I know she talks in her sleep. Goodie." Sora walked back to his side of the bed and sat ontop of the covers. Riku shifts beside him. Sora looked at the man. Silver hair fell gracefully around his face. A sigh escaped Sora as he watches the man. "Stupid stupid Sora!" He mummbles to himself hitting his head after every word. He took another looked at Riku. "He's way out of your league." With another sigh Sora laid down

"Sora, you talk to much." Sora shot up and looked down at Kit who snored.

"Damn she scares me sometimes. "

"Ice cream and pizza mmm." Sora rolled his eyes and laid back down. 'Tommorrow will never get here quick enough. ' Sleep fogged Sora's brain dragging him inot a state of blissful emptyness.

"AHHH!" Sora shot back up. Turning to the clock he saw 3:36 in bright eerie red.

"Not Wakka again." He yawned and looked to his side. Riku and Kit were missing. "Where'd they go?"

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP!" Sora jumped up from the bed and sped out the hallway.

"What the hell's holy shit!" Sora looked from Riku to Kit back to the hanging body. The banister on the stair case was broken and hanging from the chandiler was Wakka. His eyes opened hopelessly.

"Kit? Riku? What the hell are you two..." Sephiroth's eyes widened. "Oh no. Someone get Tidus and make sure he doesn't come out here. Go now." Sora nodded and ran off. "You two help me get him down!" Sephiroth took hold of Wakka's legs as Kit and Riku unhooked the chain from the chandiler. Sephiroth laid the boy down gently and felt for a pulse.

"Seph?" Sephiroth shook his head.

"Riku go wake everyone up. Okay?" Riku nodded and ran off knocking on the doors and screaming for people to wake up.

-------------------------------------------WITH SORA-------------------------------------------------

Sora walked towards Tidus's room. "Tidus?" He opened the door to find the boy asleep. He bit his lips as Wakka's hanging body crossed his mind. "Tidus?" He shook the boy slightly. The boy mummbled something about killer hair. "Tidus, you have to wake up. Something's happened to Wakka." The boy's eyes opened slowly.

"Sora? What's going on is it morning already?" Sora shook his head.

"Tidus, I'm so sorry." Tidus raised an eyebrow.

"About what?" Sora felt the tears start to fall. "Sora, what's going on?"

"Something happened to Wakka, Tidus." Tidus looked at him.

"He's alright though, right? Right! Sora, answer me. Is he alright." Sora lowered his head.

"Wakka's dead." Tidus's eyes widened.

"W..what?" Sora looked at him tears streaming from his eyes.

"Wakka's dead, Tidus. Kit and Riku found him hanging from the chandiler. The..there was a chain around his neck a..a..and the banister was broken. I'm so sorry but there was nothing we could do." Tidus's eyes seemed to dull as tears sprang forth.

"N.no! He can't be dead! He can't." Tidus stood and ran out the door, Sora following close behind.

Tidus's eyes met Wakka's empty ones. "W..Wakka." He ran to stop Sephiroth and Cloud from touching him. Sora grabbed him. Tidus started to fight back. He kicked and punched at Sora while screaming," Stop! Leave him laone! No! Wakka! Let me go, Sora! Let me go. It can't be to...to..late." Tears fell quickly as Sephiroth covered the body with a sheet. Tidus turned his face into Sora's chest as tears fell quickly from his eyes. "W...W..akka." Tidus sobs continnued as the rest of the gang came up the stairs. Minus Riku, Goofy, and Donald.

"Someone get down here now!" Riku's voice carried out through the quiet house. Kit was the first one down the stairs.

"OH MY GOD! GOOFY! DONALD!" Sephiroth ran down the stairs going two at a time. He pushed pass Kit and gasped.

**_Aya: DO NOT READ THIS PART!_**

Blood painted the white walls around Donald's body. Blood soaked the bed around Goofy's body. A wound in his neck allowed blood to run freely onto the originally blue comforter. Riku stood in the middle of the room looking down at the two bodies. Sephiroth ran forward. "Riku! What happened! Riku?" His brother looked at him fear in his eyes.

"I don't know! I came down here to wake them up and I saw this." He pointed to the walls around him.Sephiroth looked down at Donald's body. The blood was fresh not more then 30 mintues old. Sephiroth looked at his opened eyes. Fear seem to plague them. The slash on his throat spoke for Donald's demise. As for Goofy a hole in his neck about the size of the tip of a pair of scissors. A scream sounded from outside the door as Areith looked in followed shortly by Yuffie and Mickey. Mickey stepped towards Donald.

"Donald? Donald!" He ran foward and lifter the man's head up. Donald's head fell back revealing the muscles of his neck. Mickey screamed and dropped Donald's body. A trail of blood ran to Mickey's feet causeing him to scream louder. Sephiroth grabbed Mickey and pulled him from the room.

"Someone call the police!" Cloud ran towards the phone and dailed 911.

"Hello please state your emergency."

"Three people are dead! Send someone out here now. The address is 5723 Repree Ave. Hurry!" He threw down the phone and ran back out to see Sephiroth dragging his brother out of the room. Riku continued to stare at the wounds as the scent of blood reached throughout the house.

_**AYA: YOU CAN READ AGAIN THEY'VE CALLED THE COPS AFTER FINDING DONALD AND GOOFY'S BODIES.**_

Kit: I know this is a short chapter but sorry the next one will be out soon. Please review.


	4. Saying Goodbye

I"M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR AWHILE BASICALLY MY LIFE'S BEEN HELL FOR OVER A MONTH MY BEST FRIEND KILLED HIMSELF MAY 10 SO FORGIVE ME FOR BEING A LITTLE LATE LOVES.PLUS I HAD THIS SUMMER PROJECT TO DO AND I'VE BEEN AT WORK SO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

I OWN NOTHING I SAY NOTHING! Well anywho I have fallen in love with a movie! I've seen Stay Alive about four times now and I will probably watch it again later today! So I watched it and now I have a plot so there. I might take a few things from the movie but bare with me. MUST WRITE! Well now this is just getting off so on with it.

OC: Is ME! I made myself up! I will be the paranoid crazy chick that thinks the Russians are out to get her. Bwhahahaha

**_xWishxUponxAxStar_**: **_Woot woot! Did you like the movie? I fell in love with it and I was so happy that my story got a few people to read it. My character is so like Swink XD.Well now you can see mine's not excatly the same as the movie but same general direction._**

Plot: Video games are just pretend right? They don't just come out and start to kill you. It's all fake nothing to be afraid of, but what if? Death fic! Lots and lots of gore!

Chapter 4: Saying Goodbye

**SORA'S POV---------------------------------------**

The coffins were laid out before us. Tidus was sitting in front of Wakka's, an empty look in his eyes. Kairi and Selphie were sitting in the corner crying out silently. Leon merely looked at the floor as Cloud and Sephiroth tried to calm Mickey and Minney. Areith and Yuffie sat behind Tidus and silently prayed. Riku was by Kit and they were talking about something. I can't believe that he managed to avoid going to jail. Everything pointed to him killing the three, but Kit said that the two of them had gone down to get something to eat and the two never left each others side. That's all it took for the cops to drop it.

Tidus looks so distraught. Hell even I feel like I'm going to tear up. Wakka was one of my closetest friends and now he's gone. Everything feels like I'm watching it on a t.v screen. No one feels real to me right now. I watch as Kit and Riku walk up to Tidus. Kit tells him that she's sorry for his lost and riku nods. Then Tidus snaps. "How can you two even speak to me? It's all your fault!" He points at Riku. "You were the only one there." he starts to punch Riku's chest. The silver head doesn't even move. Soon Tidus falls to his knees tears falling. I can't seem to cry for him though.

I hear Kairi cry louder and I listen to Selphie whisper to her. Soon though the voices fade away. Everything seems to be flowing in slow motion. Voices blending into one another. Faces swriling around. I feel dizzy. No x that I feel sick. It's hard to breath. I close my eyes but I can feel the world spinning around me. I feel someone grab my shoulder. I turn and look into aqua eyes. "Riku?" He smiles softly.

"How's it going? You doing okay?" I shake my head. I'm not fine I know that, but being around him makes me even less fine. My heart's beating so fast and it feels like the organ is trapped in my throat. Hell if I actually believed in love I'd almost think I was in it, but me and Kit swore that we'd never fall in love again. She broke first and fell for her best friend and I think that just maybe I broke too. I look over at Tidus and sigh. That's what happens when you break though. You become to involved. You hurt to much. You can feel your heart being ripped right out of your chest, and it hurts to much.

If Riku got hurt...would I cry? Would my whole life fall out of place just to help him, or would I feel nothing? Nothing at all. Am I really in love? No, I can't be. I don't know how to love, but what if I am?

_**---------------------------- KIT'S POV-------------------------**_

I watch as Riku walks over to Sora. I think he likes him but I know Sora will fight it. We made a deal. Even though both of us knew it wouldn't last if that one person came to us. I sigh and look over at the coffins. Sure people think me and Riku are parranoid people always have, but how can they explain this? They think it's Riku but I know it's not. It can't be. I've known him for to long, but noone knows that and I'm not ready to tell. I just know that something strange is going on, and for once the Russians aren't the ones behind it. God, when the hell did I become this screwed up?

Hmm I wonder when the igloos will make their move against China. Hmm. Wait. Stop. Drop. And roll!... no that's not right. Let's see looks around. People in black...not white...oh yeah funeral. Shit I'm lost. Sighs. I wonder what I'd do if she ever got hurt...Wait I know. I'd die. Heh gahh I hope Tidus is okay. Looks at Tidus. Nope he's a wreck. Hmm so's Minney and Mickey. Hmm damn I really need a cookie. I look around at all the sad people and stop to think of how things should have turned out. No one suppose to die when everyone's having fun but sometimes bad things happen for no reason.

I hate the word funeral. There's nothing fun about it. Of course the worst irony is to see someone playing life at a funeral. I remember that happened at my friends funeral. I wanted to break the game but on the other I wanted to laugh because that's what he would have done. I wonder if that's how they feel. I walk to an old weeping willow and stand underneath it. People never think that it will happen to them. That someone special to them will die and when they hear it it tears them apart. Their world falls from beneath them and depending on how close the two people were it might just stay that way. What's funny is that some people like me and my friend joke about suicide and crap like that...I never thought he'd actually do it. I wonder which is worse having to lose someone from murder or having to lose someone from suicide? I may never know. Poor Tidus. Poor everyone. If me and Riku are right we'll see alot more of our friends die.

My eyes are starting to water and now the emptyiness I felt when I found out about my friend is starting to resurface. Sure Wakka and them were my friends but not really close hm. Strange. They died on the 10 as he did. I should go visit him soon after this. Maybe I'll bring Riku and Sora...definatly Riku. Tidus might try to strangle him if he's left alone with him. I hate funerals.

--------------------------**NORMAL POV---------------------------**

Sora wraped his arms around Riku and started to cry into his chest. Things hurt to badly right then and it was to much for Sora to handle. Everything seemed so much darker now as if the sun would never shine again but Sora knew that it would because the world moved on. Just because someone close to him died didn't mean that the world would stop turning to comfort him but right then he didn't need the world because he had Riku. Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's small body and held him close as the boy cried. Riku laid his head on top of Sora's and looked over at Kit who seemed to be stareing off into space. Riku pulled Sora back slightly and took his hand into his own and lead him towards Kit.

Sora needed someone else to be with him and why not have it be a close friend. Kit smiled at the two. A sad smile but a smile none the less. Sora looked up at her and sniffed. Kit shook her head at the boy and pulled out a napkin for him to wipe off his face. Sora looked between the two and smiled. He had friends and even though some went away for a little while or even for forever there would always be someone else there beside him when he needed it. He only hoped that he could do the same for all of his friends. Sora looked over the crowd at all the crying faces and silently told his three friends goodbye at least for now. The three friends took their seats for the priest to give the three their last goodbyes, and then they'd be gone.

By the end of the day everyone had cried many tears and some even had more left. The friends had stared at the closed caskets as they were lowered into the ground. Tidus cried with Selphie and Kairi while mickey and Minnie hald onto each other. Kit sat away at another grave that was over two months old. Riku stood with Sora and held him closely as the brunette cried into his shoulder. This was the end of the world for some and the pathway for new beginnings for others if they are able to survive the tests that lay out before them. Cause the name of the game is to Stay Alive. Kit stood as she thought these thoughts, How many of us will die. How many more friends shall we bury here? How long before the next one dies? Lightning lite the sky up above the crowd. As the rain fell and washed away all the tears that had been shed only to hide the ones that continue to fall. Kit smile as she looked at the grave before her and remembered a saying, A tear falls forever within a broken heart. "How long is forever though?"

Kit: Okay I know retarded chapter but it'll get better again just remember do not get attached to any of the characters because only I know which ones will live through the whole story. Please reveiw.


End file.
